Mount Sinai Medical School Collaboration for Advancing Pediatric Quality Measures (CAPQuaM) Pediatric quality measurement is essential for accountable health care. Despite much progress, substantial measurement challenges remain. The Pediatric Quality Measures Program creates a national infrastructure to develop pediatric quality measures. We bring together national and regional leaders as the Mount Sinai Collaboration for Advancing Pediatric Quality Measures (CAPQuaM) to address these challenges, to develop and enhance pediatric quality measures, and to advance substantially methods and capacity for pediatric quality measurement in the US. We offer the following three broad aims: Specific Aim 1: Deploy our consortium as a Center of Excellence with the breadth and depth of expertise to develop and enhance pediatric quality measures that optimize meaningful use of data and that can be generalized to both the public and private sector and across settings of care. Our clinically oriented conceptual framework, the transparent and inclusive process that we propose, and our commitment to meaningful measurement will promote adoption of these measures by states, health plans, and hospitals alike. Specific Aim 2: Develop and enhance pediatric quality measures, illustrating our capacity by addressing five of the priorities described in CHIPRA and/or the FOA: 1) perinatal care;2) inpatient care;3) mental/behavioral health;4) coordination of care;and, 5) treatments to correct or ameliorate the effects of a chronic physical condition that leads to health care in the ambulatory setting. Possible assignments and example projects include: 1) Develop a new measure to assess the use of surfactant for premature infants;2) Enhance the existing measure that assesses the coordination of care in the ambulatory setting after discharge from a behavioral/mental health admission;and 3) Develop a new measure that assesses the use of surgical intervention for children with recurrent and/or persistent (chronic) otitis media;Specific Aim 3: Develop innovative methods to enhance measure development in four broad areas: (1) Enhance the validity, reliability , and patient-centeredness of an existing consensus method, advancing measure design in critical clinical areas with unsettled science and/or that are especially subject to patient preferences;(2) Incorporate into this method meaningful integration of consumer and user values and perspectives in the design of measures and eMeasures;(3) Conceptualize and design of standardized, feasible and acceptable electronic data capture strategies;(4) Enhance methods for aggregating and stratifying performance measures across diverse units of analysis, including capacities to incorporate the distribution of performance across a single population or different populations into the interpretation and scoring of quality measures. CAPQuaM expects to develop or enhance six or more pediatric quality measures in four years using our three stage, 3600 measure development and testing process. Stewardship and maintenance will follow development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Mount Sinai Collaboration for Advancing Pediatric Quality Measures (CAPQuaM) brings together leading state, payer, clinician, family and other stakeholders with the required content, scientific and applied expertise to respond efficiently to priority pediatric quality measurement assignments as will be set forth by AHRQ.